CheckUps And CheckOuts
by JustaImaginationWriter
Summary: AU Auslly/Austin Moon is set with the task of bring his younger sister Eliza to doctor's office. But he didn't expect to fall her new pediatrician while at it. Adding in his mysterious past, her blunt mother, his anti-femanist aunt, & his old roommate to worry about. No telling how he gonna wind up in this situation.
1. The First Appointment

**A/N: Hey guys! Its me, once again. So I got inspired by another tumblr plot and I couldn't resist. So of course this is an AU potrayal of Austin & Ally. Some of the stuff in here, may not be accurate but I tried my best for it to be. So I hope you enjoy the story and hopefully you will like it and also fav. and review because that would be great. Or me on twitter(justadisneyteen)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Inspired by the following plot: You're the really cute pediatrician who takes care of my child/sibling and we should go on a date sometime._

* * *

"Eliza, I don't understand I thought you hated the doctor." Austin says this as his 11 year old sister dragged into the doctor's office. "Well, I like this office, plus I get candy when I'm good." She answered this as we got inside the building. She headed towards the fish tank as he went to go sign her in. He just didn't get it. Before he left for college, she always left kicking, screaming and begging not to go. Now she is in love with it and it didn't add up. So his parents busy...again, he decided to take her himself. Just to see what they hype was about.

He sat next to her sister after he finished as she was now tapping away on her IPod touch that she begged him to get her for Christmas. Knowing his family's dealings with their youngest child, he manages to scrape up some money to purchase it. He always tried to look out for her. In a house with 5 kids in total, their parents are sometimes seemed to skipped over a child. And that child was usually her.

"Eliza Moon!"

He was shaken out his thoughts when he heard her name. Eliza grabbed Austin's hand and dragged along as they followed the nurse. Austin took another seat as Eliza took off her shoes and waited. A older woman walked up to the pair. "Hi, Mrs. Moon." Eliza gasped. "Nurse Dawson!" The blonde girl went to hug the woman. Austin peered the corner to see his sister embracing an older brunette. He shakes his head at his sister's actions. "Is Ally here?" Eliza asked. The older woman chuckled. "Maybe...but I thought you like me." The older woman faked pouted while Eliza laughed. Austin watch curiously. Sure, she would laugh and smile, but he hasn't seen her this happy with someone other than him in a while.

"Of course, I do. But I like Ally, too." The older woman laughs before looking over to see Austin. "And who is this. Ms. Moon?" Eliza turned seeing his brother. "Oh, this is my oldest brother, Austin Moon. He just graduated college." Austin, who was taken off guard by the woman approaching him, quickly stood up. "I'm Penny Dawson, one of the pediatric nurses here & one of the owners of this place." Austin shakes hands with her. "I'm Austin, Eliza's older brother." Penny lets go of his hand. "Well, you seem very nice and much more attentive than her mom." She then gasped at her own statement. "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

Austin shook his head. "It's cool. With five of us, my mom doesn't always seem to pay attention to all of us. I love this little squirt though." Penny smiled as he sees him mess up her hair and Eliza roll her eyes but smile. She coughs before continuing. "Oh...Ms. Moon, guess what?" Eliza looked at her. "It's Dr. Ally now. Well sorta..." The younger girl started jumping happily. "OH MY GOSH! WHERE IS SHE?" Austin chuckled as she got more and more hyper.

"Calm down, sweetie. Let me get your basics and then I will send her in." Eliza smiled brightly before stepping on the scale and letting her start the examination.

"So...who is Ally?" Austin asked as Penny walked with him to their assigned patient room. Eliza happily hopped behind them. "She is my daughter and now an intern here. She recently graduated med school, so we figured it was best to do her residence here." Penny chuckled. "Your sister is very fond of her. Probably why she is so excited." Austin looked back at his sister who was still bouncing around. The three of them reached the room and Eliza immediately went to sit on the tall bench. "She is also your age, I believe. Mr. College Graduate." Penny said to Austin. He looked confused as she winked at him. "I'll let her know you are ready, Ms. Moon." Eliza nodded her head as Penny then closed the door and left.

The younger girl begins to kick her feets as she waits. "So what do you like this Ally?" Austin asked. She looked up and smiled. "She's great. When you were at school, she helped me out. Plus, she is really nice and gives candy." Austin smiled knowing it was more than just him keeping her well. As the waiting got longer, Austin decided to messing around with some of the doctor's supplies that were to the left of the door, mostly get a laugh of Eliza but also his childish ways kicking. He didn't noticed that the door had opened up and his sister going to hug the young brunette.

Eliza took hold of the brunette and didn't seem to let go. "I missed you." was all she said. The brunette smiled. "I missed you, too." She then pulled away, still looking at her. "You know I was only away for 6 months for school stuff, but now I'm back." Eliza smiled before hugged her again. Eliza finally let go and went back to the bench. Ally noticed the blonde boy.

"Umm...excuse me." Austin turned around to have two popsicle sticks in his mouth, similar to walrus teeth. They both seamlessly dropped to the floor as he saw the brunette for the first time. "Uh...hi. I was just...um." Ally couldn't help but chuckled. "It's...cool. It happens more than you think" Austin, snapped out his stance and picked up the sticks before throwing them away. He then turned back to Ally. "I'm Austin." He stuck out his hand and she happily took it.

"Ah...the famous Austin Moon. Eliza always seems to talk about you." Austin smiled. "Yeah, you come up sometimes." Ally giggled. "Ally?" Eliza asked. Ally looked back at the younger girl and let go of Austin's hand who then reluctantly sits down. Ally begins her regular checkup with Eliza as Austin watched and admired. He couldn't help but stare at her body and think some dirty thoughts as she bent down to get something for Eliza.

"Okay, now you know what to do with the cup right?" Eliza smiled and nodded. She hopped off the bench and headed out of the door with the cup. Ally then turned around and smiled at the blonde.

"So...um...med school huh?" Austin started, with sparked a giggle from Ally. "Umm, yeah. I graduated at 16 and went to to school for 8 years. Now, I'm interning here at my mom's office. She's a nurse, but I kinda wanted to do more." He was impressed. ' _Smart & Beautiful, whoa.'_ he thought. "Thank you." Ally said as her cheeks turned red. "What?" "You said it out loud." Ally says as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Ummm...so what your whole family's deal? Eliza never said much."

Austin sighed. "Well its 5 of us. All around 3 years apart. With my parents trying to pay for Bill's college, manage Catherine's academic schedule, and handle Dylan's rebel acts, they sorta of leave her out of a lot of stuff." He sighed once again. "I try to you know, help her out. Attend her school events when I can. get her stuff…,etc." Ally smiled. He was so caring for his youngest sister when no one else would be. "Sure, I love the rest of my family, but I just gotta do more for her." Austin finished.

"That's really amazing." Ally said. At this point, they were both sitting on the small visitors bench in the room. Their legs were touching, which showed their closest to each other. "Thanks. I try." Austin said sheepishly. They were looking at each other as Eliza opened up the door.

"Oh, hi." Eliza walked in and handed Ally the full cup. "Wow, this is a lot of pee." She gets up keeping the cup arms distances from her body. "I'm going to go get this tested. Along with get the shot, you need today." Ally exits out of the room and Austin can't help but check her out as she closes the door.

"YOU LIKE HER!" Eliza screams as she bounces around next to Austin. "Shh!" Austin said, covering his sister's mouth. The young blonde uncovered her mouth. "So...when are you gonna ask her out because I would love Ally as a sister." Austin looked at her sister, shocked by her blunt statement.

"What, I'm just being honest." Eliza said. "Will you promise not to scream?" Austin asked he, reaching out and grabbing both of her hands. She nodded her head quickly. Austin sighed before speaking. "Maybe I might ask her to my 24th birthday dinner?" His sister began to jump up and down. "Please. You guys would so great." Austin chuckled. "Yeah, maybe." Eliza did a quick squeal before returning back to the patient bench, leaving Austin with his thoughts.

Ally soon came back in with a syringe in hand. "Alright, Eliza…are you ready?" She looked at Austin with fear. He quickly moved to her side and held her hand. Ally rolls up the short sleeve to her shoulder and prepares her arm. "Eliza, just look at me." Austin whispers, knowing her fear of shots. Eliza ignored him and turned to Ally, who had the needle in hand. "You have done this before, right?" Ally slightly chuckled. "Of course, when I was in school we had to practice to make sure we did the right spot. Now close your eyes." Eliza closed one eye and kept the other one opened. "Eliza…" Austin started. The young blonde sighed and closed her eyes.

She buried her head in Austin's chest as the needle went into her arm. Ally quickly put in the vaccine and then bandaged her up. "There. All done." Eliza lifts her head up from Austin and smiles. "Thank you, Dr. Ally." The brunette smiled. "You're welcome. But you know what time it is?" Ally pulls out a cloth gown. "Do we have too?" Ally nodded. "Austin, can you please exit the room?" Austin pouted. "Aww, why?" Eliza turned towards him. "Do you wanna see me without a shirt on?" She asked crossing her arms. "I'll be outside the door…" Austin says as he quickly exits and the girls giggle in the background.

Austin shuts the door and waits outside like he said. As he waits, Penny approaches him. "Oh hi, Austin. How are you?" Austin smiled. "Fine. I'm just waiting for them in there to finish." Penny chuckled. "So how did you like Ally? Isn't she great?" Austin laughed at the older woman's forwardness. "Yeah, she is. Really, I like her." Penny squealed. "I knew you two would hit off. You seemed like you would be good for her." Austin sighed in relief, knowing he had her mother's approval. "Hey, um...how do you know Eliza so well?" Austin asked out of the blue.

Ms. Dawson took a second before answering. "Well, your mother brought her in around three years ago. It was just something about her, you know. Ally was researching for one of her projects and interviewed her. I don't know what happened, but they seemed to click." Penny began to walk around Austin as she finished. "Anyways, with her frequently visits due to her asthma, we eventually got close as well." Penny reached the other side of Austin as she finishes the story and turns around. "She's an amazing kid. She just needs a little more love in her life." Austin nods in agreement. "Well, I have to get back to work, but I hope I see you again soon Mr. Moon." she winks at him once more and walks off, out of sight.

Not long after, Eliza and Ally came out. Eliza had a sticker on her chest and one in hand. "Austin, I saved this sticker for you." Austin smiled as she put the smile face sticker on his shirt. "She was great and she seems pretty healthy. She will need to come back for another breathing test in 3 months." Ally said and Austin mentally stored the note to tell his mom later. All three of them walked to the sign out counter together. As Austin signed Eliza out, Eliza took Ally's wrist and pulled her away from him.

"Austin likes you." Eliza whispers to Ally. The brunette looks at the blonde boy, signing something. "Well, I hope so. I wouldn't want him to hate me." Ally said to the girl, trying to steer the subject away. "No, I mean he like likes you." Eliza giggled before going back to Austin. Ally once, looked at the him. _'Well, he is cute and my age.'_ she thought. She couldn't help but think what they would be like as a couple and back to the moment in the patient room. Plus, seeing him with Eliza made her heart race. And his body wasn't too bad either. She was taking out her sparking dirty thoughts when her mother asked Eliza if she wanted candy. The 11 year old jumped up and down. "One is never too old for candy." Penny chuckled before leading the girl away, but not before turning around and signalling Austin with her head.

Ally sighed in shame as she sees her mother trying to play matchmaker. Austin smiled before walking up to Ally. "I see you met my mother…" Ally said with her head down. "Yeah, she's nice and very forward." This caused a laugh fit between the two of them. As they calmed down, Austin coughed before speaking. "Ummm… I was wondering..if." Ally looked up at Austin. "Yeah?" She asked. "My 24 birthday is coming up -" Austin started. "WAIT...you are turning 24?" Ally asked. Austin nodded. "I've been 24 for like 3 months now." Ally announced and Austin put his head down. "Oh." This made him worry, but she seemed to sense the emotion. "So...is my age a problem?" Ally asked. "No, not at all." Austin quickly answered. Ally sighed in relief and Austin smiled. He took a deep breath and tried again. "So Im having a little dinner party thing." Ally chuckled at his description. "And I was wondering if you would like to come?"

Ally smiled and nodded. "I would love to." Austin grinned as he exchanged numbers with Ally. He also doesn't fail to see the older woman and girl around the corner smiling at them. They come out seconds after Ally gives Austin back his phone. "Ready to go, Eliza?" Austin asked. She nodded. Eliza hugged Ally and Penny goodbye before walking out with Austin.

Penny winks at her daughter before turning around getting back to work. Ally shakes her head at her mom before walking behind her. "He is husband material, you know." Penny tells her daughter before swiftly turning a corner out of sight.

"Mom…" Ally once again shakes her head as she heads back to work.


	2. The Beginning of the Party

**A/N: Hello, Hello! So surprise! I know I said a couple of days, but I couldn't wait! Just don't expect it that often. So here it is the next chapter of the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Austin looked in the mirror and checked once again straightened out his dress shirt. Even though he currently had an handful of guests at house, he was more focused on one and she wasn't even there yet. "Austin, are you in there?" A small voice said. Austin chuckled immediately realizing that it was his little sister, Eliza. He opened the door to see her. She swayed back and forth in her light purple dress as she looked up at him. "Hey, Eliza." Austin said, still looking in the mirror. "You've been in here for like 15 minutes." Austin sighed.

"Just want to make sure I looked okay." Austin said as finally turned towards her. "For Ally, right?" Austin sighed. "Maybe.." The young blonde started jumping up in down in excitement. "Alright, calm down. Why you go help mom with dinner?" Eliza stopped jumping and shrugged before going back downstairs.

Austin looked in the mirror once more, fixed his hair and walked out the bathroom. He took a deep breath before returning downstairs to the action. The party wasn't big. His extended family, some college buddies, and his closest friends were there. His family decided to host it after almost ignoring his birthday for the past four years. Considering all he would get would be an 100 dollar check in the mail with a note saying Happy Birthday, he figured it would be alright.

As he reached the last step, he was approached by his college roommate who seemed to already have his hands on the appetizers. "Elliot -"

"What? I was hungry, dude. And your mom makes the best chicken wings." Austin rolled his eyes as the brunette boy attacked the chicken. Austin, even with his childish ways, had been the more mature one throughout their college years together. Elliot went to study visual arts and was really good at it. Austin, on the other hand, was forced to switch majors and had matured up. The blonde was taken out his thoughts as he hears the door open. By the sound of screaming in Spanish, he instantly knew his latina friend had arrived along with her newest boyfriend.

"AUSTIN!" He runs over to give her a hug. He had known her since they were 5 and their friendship was tight. Though they never been more than platonic, they have always been extremely close and even asked once or twice about their relationship status. The boy who joined her seemed to look around before going to find a place to sit. She sighed. "He's a little-"

"Shy?" Austin attempted to answer. "More like rude, I had to yell at him to get in here." She sighed. " I don't know what to do. Why can't I find any good guys?" Austin opened his mouth to answer before getting interrupted. "And don't say your dumb old speech about how you are amazing and he would come to you...blah blah." Austin chuckled. "I'm sorry Trish." She shrugged. "Let's stop talking about my love life and talk about yours." She then proceeded to poke him. "Trish, stop it." He asked chuckling. She stopped before looking back up at him.

"Is she coming tonight?" Austin nodded. "Yeah, she said she would." He then looked at his phone to see the time. "Maybe she won't come." Trish shook her head. "Come on Austin, have faith." He sighed before focusing on the party at hand. As the time went on, Austin enjoyed the get together. For once, his parents paid attention to every kid and dinner was looking to be great. But never failed to stare at the clock every 30 minutes to see the time and become even more worried. As the pasta began to be disturbed, Austin gave up on Ally showing up at all.

The plates were quickly being cleared by everyone. Trish's new boyfriend managed to spill his share on the carpet, causing her to go into clash of curses and spanish slurs. It took 10 minutes for Austin to fully quiet her down.

As this was happening, Ally was in the car, giving herself a pep talk. She quickly checked her makeup and fixed her hair. She looked down at her dress. ' _Was this appropriate for a friendly gathering for one's birthday? Even if you have a thing for the birthday boy.''_ she thought. She wore a tight red dress which seemed to expose the curves she may have possessed. ' _Why do we live in a society where women must dress for man?_ ' she also thought before gathering her stuff and getting out of the car.

She observed the house as she got closer to the door. It was fairly big and more than enough room to handle five children, especially with two moved out. She hesitated before knocking on the door. It opens to reveal a small blonde child. "ALLY!" Eliza goes to hug her. She bends down to hug her but sees she is the center of the attention. The entire living room had their eyes on her. Austin, who was finally successful in calming down Trish, averted his eyes to her. She released Eliza and stood back up. Austin walked up to her, leaving the young girl in the middle. "Hey." Austin breathed out.

"Hey." Ally said. She subconsciously pulled down her dress as so it would go below her knees. Austin gestured to walk in as the family began to stir back into their own conversation. "You look nice." Ally smiled as he seemed check her out. "Thank you. So do you." Ally chuckled nervously before looking at Austin. They both looked at each other before laughing. "Why are we so nervous?" Ally asked. Austin shook his head. "I have no clue."

But they both knew why. Were they willing to say it yet? No. But hopefully soon enough.

"Oh I have your birthday present. I gotta admit it's pretty great." Ally said while Austin smirked. "Oh really?" Ally tilted her head in confusion. "I didn't think you would be that forward. I mean we can go upstairs-" He interrupted by a series of slaps to the chest. "That's not what I was talking about." Austin once again began to laugh. "I know, Ally. Calm down. I was just joking." The brunette gave him one last glare before looking around at the party. They stood in awkward silence for a minute before someone breaking it.

"Is this Ally?!" It was no other than Elliot and Trish approaching the two. "Yes, this is Ally. Ally, this is Trish, my best friend and Elliot, my old college roommate." Ally took out her hand. "Hi, I'm Ally." Both adults looked at her hand before Ally decided to pull it back. Trish shrugged it off and began her own conversation with her. Austin looked at the two and smiled. Trish with talking to females was not common. Many turned away turns her due to her loud nature. Hopefully Ally won't do the same.

Elliot pulls him aside. "So...have you hit that yet?" Austin gave him a glare. "And why not?" Austin clenched his fist. He might be friends with the guy but really did know how to push people's buttons. "I've only know her for like two weeks, Elliot." The brunette boy shrugged. "So..if you haven't, can I?" Austin glared at him once again and he put his hands up in defense. "Don't kill me. I just wanted to know. Austin shook his head.

"Dude, you haven't got it in with HER yet?"

Austin took a deep breath, recognizing the voice. His younger brother, Dylan seemed to be into their conversation. "What do you want?" Austin asked. Even though, the boy was immature he knew he won't just go into a conversation without needing or wanting something. The boy sighed. "Fine. I have a question." Austin and Elliot looked at him before he began. "So say you asked a girl if she wants the d...it means the Dylan, right?" Austin face palmed as Dallas began to laugh hysterically. "No, Dylan. That's not it at all. Of all people you should know..." Dylan shook his head. " Austin dragged the 14 year old to one of the empty couches to explain what he was doing wrong, along with an laughing Elliot following.

Meanwhile, Ally had finished talking to Trish and had made her way to the food. Eliza was right by her side, keeping her company. Ally had briefly seen the Moons and greetings were exchanged, but never this deep. As she began to carry her food around to find a seat, she hears some call for her. "Ms. Ally!" She turns to see it's Ms. Moon along with a couple other older woman she didn't know, all sitting at the dining room table. She walked their way to see an empty seat at the head of the table. "Sit, sit!" She said. Ally smiled shyly before taking a seat.

"Hi." Ally said. "Umm... thank you for the seat. It was very nice of you." Ms. Moon shrugged it off. "It's fine, dear." The older woman then looked back at everyone else. "Ahh, Ally. I should introduce you to everyone. There is my sister, Lindsey, my cousin Amanda, my mother Daisy, my sister in law Ariel, and I'm Mimi." Ally sat there for a second trying to remember all the information that was given to her. _'This seems even harder than learning the entirely of the periodic table.'_ Ally thought as she was making sure she would remember all their names. "Well, hello...everyone." All of them nodded their heads in acknowledgement and return to their conversations. Ally took this as an opportunity to start eating.

She quickly took a chunk of pasta before stuffing it into her mouth. Having not eating all day due to her working at office all day. She looked up to get a sip of her drink when she noticed the entire table looking at her. Ally quickly sat up straight and wiped her face with a napkin from the table. She then began to awkwardly laugh. The room reached a dead silence for a few seconds before someone breaking it.

"So Ally..." The brunette looked up to see Mimi's cousin speaking to her. "How old are you?" Ally gulps. "Umm...Im 24." She answers. " Amanda nods, but seems to be outmatched by Ariel. "So you are older than Austin." She asked this staring directly at Ally. "Yes, I am. I turned 24 about 3 months ago." Ally began to give nervous as the table began to ask more questions. She believe she was able to handle them swiftly, but their constant follow up questions seemed to shatter that chance.

"Ally, what do you do now? I heard you recently finished school" Mimi asked. "Im an intern at Dawson & Murray Pediatrics." Ally answered. "Aww..are you trying to become an nurse?" Austin's grandmother asked. "Actually, I'm going for becoming a pediatrician and maybe one day become a pediatric surgeon." As the majority of the woman were impressed, one laughed.

"Um...excuse me. Is there something funny about that?" Ally asked swiftly but as polite as she could. The older woman looked at her. "A surgeon, huh?" She asked. "I always imagined them more masculine." She said as she continued to laugh with her drink in hand. Ally tilted her head. "I'm sorry, are you saying girls can't be surgeons." The woman simply nodded her head. "Come on Ally...let's be real. It's cute with you becoming a nurse." "Pediatrician" Ally interrupted her and said. "Well, whatever. But honestly I would not trust my children with an female surgeon. We just get too emotional, you know. It's like if we had an woman president this country would be screwed." Ally looked at her in disbelief and the entire table stood silent.

The entire party was interrupted by a loud bang on the dining room table. Austin and Trish looked at each other. Realizing it was neither Trish's new boyfriend or his siblings causing the disturbance. They both ran to see what was wrong. It was Ally, standing up with both hands on the table. She looked towards Austin's aunt, with some madness in her eyes. The rest of the party stood silent, waiting for the next move.

"Oh sh-"


	3. The Ending of the Party

**A/N: Hello! Im back with another update. I hope you guys love this chapter. Reviews and Favs are amazing ;). Oh and I hope some of the facts in this are valid but they make it better, so anyways...let's continue!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say Ally was upset was an understatement, but she quickly surveyed the situation at hand. Her crush's relatives and friends all watched her. Probably already assuming she was an wild mantic. She looked to see Austin at the doorway who had a worried expression. At this point, she had two choices, curse out the older woman or run to the closest hideaway.

She couldn't do it.

With a quick "I'm sorry" to everyone. She ran all the way to the bathroom before shutting the door. She sat in the corner with her head in her legs. She just couldn't do it. She felt like a teenage again. Not being to stand up for herself in tough spots. She then heard a knock on the door. But didn't get a chance to open it as the person behind the door just opened it up afterwards.

"What are you doing?" Trish asked. The brunette just shrugged before returning her head back into her legs. "Ally, you are a 24 year old woman sitting and moping her something that wasn't even your fault." Ally looked up at Trish once again. She sighed before standing up. "Now fix yourself, get a grip and go tell that lady off." Trish added. Ally looked at Trish in shock. She has never had someone yell and scream at her the way Trish did. She was always told to just stay in the shell she seemed to have around herself.

The latina was then attacked with a hug. Trish didn't expect but was glad. Usually when she would tell it like it is, many turned away from her. Ally needed it, though. She needed someone to do this to her. To speak realism to her instead of letting her hide away from it. Ally let go of Trish to look at her. "Thank you." She says. Trish nodded understand what she meant before heading towards the door. At the door frame, she turned around. "By the way, Aunt Lindsey is Austin's least favorite." She winked at the brunette and left the bathroom.

Ally sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly fixed her clothes and her hair that seemed to get messed up in the past few minutes. "I can do this." Ally says to herself before hearing the door open again. It was Austin looking down at her. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but can we talk later? I have to finish something." Ally said slyly before exiting the bathroom leaving Austin behind. The blonde smirked. 'That's my girl….maybe.' he thought before running out to see the show.

The entire party once again stopped as Ally re-entered the dining room. Aunt Lindsey was still sitting there, sipping on her glass of wine. The older woman looked at her as the brunette stood in front of her. "Now what? Are you gonna run off again?" She asked. "Lindsey!" Mimi said. "Now, you need be nice to this girl." Lindsey laughed and Mimi looked at Ally apologetically. "Don't worry Miss. Moon. I got this." Ally then turned to the anti-femanist aunt.

"Lindsey, I believe you live in the wrong century." Ally started off. "Excuse me?" Lindsey said. "See, because in this century...women are running for president. In this century, women are needed for survival. In this century, women have led the charge." Ally began to walk to the other side of her as she continues. "Taylor Swift sold more records than any man this year alone. Queen Elizabeth runs the castle all by herself quite well. And so many more. So let me tell you something." Ally leans closer to the older woman and looks into her eyes. "Woman can be anything they want to. Rulers, Doctors, Politicians, Singers, and even surgeons. We aren't meant to just cater man and I'm sorry if you can't accept that." This left Lindsey looking at her speechless.

Austin and Trish smile at Ally from a distance. "I never liked Aunt Lindsey." Austin said to Trish, while not leaving his eyes off of Ally. Trish chuckled. "Oh, I know." The blonde just shook his head and continued to observe the situation. He feels a tug on his shirt and looks down to see Eliza. She hugs onto her brother's leg. "You and Ally are getting married, right?" Austin laughed. "I don't know, Eliza. Let's just see where the night takes us first, alright?" Eliza nodded before slipping back into the now slowly dying party.

Ally walks over to the duo soon after that. Trish immediately gives her an high five, which she gladly accepted. "Ally, what you said...was amazing." Ally smiled at Austin's comment. "Thank you, but I just said the truth." Trish attacked the girl in a hug. "I'm so proud of you." Ally giggled as she returned and Austin just looked surprised. He hasn't seen Trish affectionate with girls often. It caused him to smile. The now trio soon began a conversation.

As the late hour hit, the guests slowly started leaving. Austin's family started to cleaning up as Ally excused herself out the house for a second. Austin watched as his aunts left the party. He happened to catch the nasty look his Aunt Lindsey gave him as she exited the house. Mimi sighed and hugged her son from behind. "I'm sorry about her. You know how she is." Austin sighed. "It's not your fault, mom." He said in response. "And that Ally…" she looks up at him. "I starting to like her even more." She says. Austin smiles as his mother pats his back and goes to clean up.

Ally nervously walks back into the house with an bag in hand. She tries to her way to Austin but is stopped by an teenage girl. Her hair was dirty blonde and she was quite tall. She was the same height as Ally with her 2 inch heels on, barefoot. Ally assumed it was Austin's other sister. The girl pushed up her glasses before speaking. "Hey, umm….Ally right?" Ally nodded.

"I'm Catherine, Austin's other sister." Ally nods again before shaking her hand."Nice to meet you."Ally says and the young girl smiles She then speaks. " I just wanted to say thanks." Ally looked at her confused. "For what?" Catherine sighed. "For standing up to my aunt...she's kinda well a female dog would be the classiest way to put it." Ally giggled along with Catherine at the reference. "You welcome. I hope you know you could anything. No matter if you're a girl." The blonde girl nodded. "Yeah, I always did. But you reassured me." Ally smiled at the young girl. "You seem like becoming a great woman yourself." Catherine smiled. "I'm gonna go help my mom out now but thank you again." She said as she walked away. Ally sighed in delight. She was glad she was able to help someone tonight. It was just another plus added onto the list.

She finally caught up to Austin who was waving Trish and her boyfriend off. Trish re-entered the house to give Ally a hug. "You have my number, right?" Ally nodded and Trish then officially waved bye as she dragged her boyfriend out. "How long are those two gonna be together?" Ally asked Austin as they watched pair leave. "Probably another day tops. It's just not the right guy for her. You know." Ally nodded. She then remembered her present. "Oh, Austin. This is for you." She lifts up a red bag. "Eliza told me you like red." Austin laughed. "Yep, its my favorite." They walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Let's see this amazing gift you got me." Austin said as he dug his hand into the bag. Ally looked nervously as Austin pulled out the present. "Wow." Austin just said as he held the gift in his hand. "Not what I thought you would get me." He said observing it. Ally shuffled nervously. "I just figured...I don't know." Ally put her head down. Austin took a finger and guided her chin so her eyes met his.

"Ally, this is a great gift. What 24 year old wouldn't want superheroes socks?" They both giggled. "I figured since you had sticks as tucks at the office. You were a tiny bit childish." Austin smiled at the brunette. He may have found this an insult from anyone else. From Ally, it was truly an honor. "They even come with capes on them." Ally said excitedly. Austin looked back up at her. "Thank you. I love them." He then noticed that they were face to face. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers. Her breath shorten as she started to feel his on her lips. They were close and they were loving it.

"AUSTIN, I'M HEADING OUT!"

This jolted them both apart. The interrupter laughed. "I'm sorry...was I disturbing something important?" Austin immediately knew the voice. "Elliot, you kinda were." Austin said annoyed at his friend. The brunette boy just laughed once more. "Sorry pal." He slapped Austin's back before walking towards the door. He stops at the door frame and turns around. "Oh Ally, if you and Austin don't work out." He gestures to himself and clicks his lips before walking out the door. The duo both rolled their eyes and get off the couch.

Austin walks Ally to the door. "I'm sorry about him. He's.." Ally shushes him. "I understand." They both laugh at Elliot's earlier actions. "I had fun tonight." Ally said. "Despite your aunt and all of that, I really like the party." Austin smiled. "I'm glad." Ally looked out to her car before returning her gaze to him. "I'll see you soon right?" Ally asked. Austin nodded. "Eliza has that appointment in a month." He jokingly said. Ally playfully slapped his chest. "You know what I mean." Austin nodded. "I'll call you." He simply said. Ally leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Austin." She said afterwards. The brunette then walked to her car. She turned around and waved at the blonde who was still at the door and waved. He waved back as she got into the car and left. Austin went back in the house and let a sigh of happiness come out. He wasn't surprised to see his family watching him.

"So when's the wedding?" Eliza asked. The family all laughed before going their separate ways. Eliza walks up to Austin.

"No, seriously."


	4. The Hangout?

**A/N: Yay, finally other chapter...am I right? So there is a little conflict here. But what would a story be without one? I would look for the little things in this one as well. They lead to something later ;) Sorry, little Eliza isn't in the chapter, she will be in the next for sure. I also have to up the rating to be safe lol. Just to T don't worry, peeps. So review and follow and fav and stuff if you want.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Austin paced up and down his apartment with the phone sitting on the kitchen table. Deciding on making the call was tough. _'What if she said no? What if that kiss was just a friendly gesture?'_ he thought as he continued. The door of the apartment as Trish walked in and put her stuff down.

Since Austin graduated, Trish and Austin shared her two bedroom apartment. He didn't know why she went for a two bedroom until he opened his closet to find her clothes in it. He still shakes his head at that.

"Are you still debating, Austin? It's been three days." Austin looked up at the latina. "But what if…" Trish stood in front of him to stop his pacing. "Call her now or I will." Trish looked at him seriously. Austin picks up the phone and runs into his bedroom. He hesitates before pressing her name and watching it dial her.

He takes up the phone and waits as it begins to rink. After hearing the same tone two times in a row, he almost gives up when he hears her voice.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey it's Austin."

"I know, I have caller I.D." Austin chuckled nervously before continuing.

"Yeah, I figured that."

She laughed at his nervousness.

"So, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to…" He paused for a moment. "hang out sometime? Maybe next week." The line was silent for a minute.

"I would love to."

Austin had never been happier to hear those words.

* * *

Austin spent the whole week excited. It was never confirmed to be an date but he acted like it. Trish shook her head as he sprung around the apartment for last minute stuff. He stood in front of the girl who was watching tv. "How do I look?" He asked her. She looked up and saw him in collared shirt with capris on. She bursted out laughing. "You look like you are about to golf...aren't you going roller skating?" He smiled. Ally mentioned that she had never been as a kid at his party, so he decided to make their hangout a teaching lesson as well.

"Change into some jeans and it would be fine." Trish said after she cooled down. Austin quickly changed and came out with a pair of blue jeans on. He once again went in front of Trish. She nodded in approval. He looked at his phone. "It's 6:45. I gotta go." Austin got his keys and wallet and headed for the door. "Austin, wait!" Trish said. He stopped at the door and looked towards her.

"Don't screw this one up. I like her." He smiled before closing the door.

The drive was quick, about 10 minutes to her mom's house, where she was currently staying. Austin took a minute to prepare herself before getting out the car and walking to her door. Nervous was one out of many emotions he felt at that moment. He wanted to both hide in a corner and jump for joy. He just shuffled his feet and waited.

Ally stood at the mirror in her room. Her emotions matched Austin's as she grabbed her belongings and sighed. "Austin's here." Her mother said peeking into her room. The older woman sighed as her daughter went back to the mirror and fixed her shirt. "Sweetie, you look fine." Ally sighed. "I guess." She turned around to her mother. "It's not even a date and I'm nervous. I don't get why I feel this way." Penny chuckled. " I know why." Ally rolled her eyes as Penny began to talk about the power of love as she left to open the door.

Ally walked slowly downstairs. 'Love is not it, like is even a maybe.' she thought. She did admit to having a crush on Austin. She chuckled to herself. A 24 year woman having a crush on her friend. She sighed as she reached the last stair. She thinks back to her parents' marriage and how they kept it together for her. This caused her to think over every aspect of her romantic relationships. With Austin, she felt something different. She just had fun and maybe that's what she needed. Maybe he was what she need.

"Come on in, Austin." The older woman opened the door for him. "Thank you Ms. Dawson." He said as he stepped inside. "I told you. Call me Penny, I have a feeling you will be in this family for a long time." His cheeks became very warm and red as she said the statement. "MOM." They heard from the stairs. Ally steps down to see Austin and her mother. "Can you not scare every guy away?" Ally joked. She knew she could do nothing about her mother's bluntness. It came with living with her.

"Alright, sweetie." Her mom hugged her. "You two crazy kids have fun, alright?" She smiled before walking upstairs. Ally let out a huge breath of relief. "I'm sorry...she.." Austin cut her off. "You've met my family. I understand." They both giggled. Austin then took the opportunity to fully look at Ally. "You...um look great." She smiled at him as he combed his hand through his hair nervously. "So do you."

The two stood there for a moment before Austin spoke up. "We might want to get going." The two then took off into his car. The ride was filled with light conversation as the pair began to fill up the silence. Ally's face lights up as she sees Austin pull into the destination. "Are we really?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes, I gonna teach you how to skate...on wood." Ally squealed. "This is has been my childhood dream." She hugged Austin quickly before getting out the car. He just chuckled at her excitement and got out the car.

He follows Ally into the skating rink and pays for their skates and entry. They walked over to the line to get their skates and Ally smiled at Austin. "Thanks." She said before putting her head on Austin's shoulder. Austin almost wanted to jump for joy. The night was still young and Ally was already close to him. He couldn't wait for what was next.

* * *

Ally finished tying up her skates and stood up in excitement but gravity immediately pulled her to the floor. "Whoa." Austin chuckled as he finished his skates. He stood up and stretched his hand towards Ally. "Let me help." She took his hand and smiled before lifting herself up. She began to struggle with the whole skating aspect. She hung onto the wall as her and Austin entered the actual rink. "Ally, I don't think you can do that." Austin points to the end of the wall barrier up ahead and Ally immediately stops. Austin stops in front of her and turns around.

"Ally…" She scruffs. "How can you do this so easy?" Austin chuckled. "Years of experience." She rolled her eyes and Austin sighed. "I got you. Just let go of the wall." Ally looked at him and then the wall. She took a deep breath before slowly letting go one hand at a time. Austin skates behind her and wraps his arms around her way. "Is this okay?" Austin asks nervously. Ally stared down at Austin's hand. They wrapped around her stomach and weren't touching anywhere she was majorly uncomfortable. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes."

* * *

From then on, Austin got Ally into the hang of skating. After 15 minutes, he just held her hand for support and maybe slighly pleasure _(which she was perfectly fine with)_. After 30 minutes, they decided they were exhausted for the moment and took a break. They had order food and sat down at one of the booth overlooking the place. Ally sighed in happiness as the food entered her mouth. The two began a game of 20 questions.

"Come on, favorite song? I need some more hardcore questions." Ally says after 18 simple questions. Austin looked at her. "Are you sure?" Ally nodded. "Okay." He simply said. He thought about for a second as Ally began to sip her dring. "When and where was your first time?"

Austin was instantly drenched in soda. Ally looked at him wide eyed. "Excuse me." Ally said apologetically as she cleaned her mouth and handed Austin a napkin. "How do you even know I'm not a virgin?" Austin looked wide eyed. "I'm sorry, Ally. I mean it's perfect normal." He didn't finish as Ally began to laugh. "I was just messing around. I'm not, but you shouldn't assume things. " Austin nodded. "Oh." He simply said.

Ally thought about it as Austin began to clean himself up. "Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to do two things." Austin shrugged and Ally smirked. "One. my mother does not hear this." Austin nods. "And you have to tell me yours first." Austin hesitates before starting.

"I was a college sophomore and it was an one night stand in a bedroom at a frat house." Ally giggled. "How classy." She said. Austin rolled his eyes. "Alright, let's hear it." She took a deep breath. "It was my senior year of college, in my ex's dorm." Austin shrugged. "That's not bad." Austin said.

"We never made it to his bedroom, so it happened on the couch in the building's rec room." Ally's face turned red and she hid in her arms. "Whoa." That's all Austin had to say on the matter.

Their intimate lives actually began to be the talk of the meal after that. Most friends would find it uncomfortable, but they didn't. They exchanged stories about their experiences. Austin explained how most of his were sophomore year, which he calls his party year. He didn't want to mentioned why and she didn't press him on it. Ally explained how many would ask her simply because she was an medical major, but she would decline.

"I know every piece of the human body." Ally says as she finishes her meal. "Every pleasurable point as well." Ally shrugged as Austin shutter mentally at the thought. But the shutter was in good way. He finally decided to change the subject. "You wanna go skate now?" Ally nodded. The two went back to the rink. "I think I'm ready to go on my own." Austin slowly let go of her hand. She struggled at first but then soon began to skate like a swift butterfly. "THIS IS SO COOL!" Austin laughed as she skated across the rink. He laughed before going to join her.

* * *

The pair laughed their way back to the car after the manager told them, the skating rink was closed. It was past 11am. "You would expect them to have it opened later on a Saturday night." Ally chuckled. "I'm pretty sure that manager hated us." They both laughed the way home, relieving the memories. Austin and Ally soon find themselves at her doorstep.

"Tonight was...amazing, Austin." He smiled. "I'm glad you had fun." She hugged him tight. "Thank you." She said as she slowly looked up at him. Austin was lost for words. She began to slowly lean in.

"Anything for a buddy."

Ally instantly let go and Austin immediately regretted what he said. "Ally, I didn't..." She sighed. and interrupted him. "No, it's okay. I see we had two different perspectives of tonight. It was a nice hangout." She smiled sadly at him. "Goodnight Austin." She went inside and closed the door.

Austin immediately slapped himself. "Why would I say that?" he asked himself. He liked her. He wanted her to kiss him. He wanted to make that connection. Now he screwed it up. He walked over to his car and sighed before turning it on and driving home.

* * *

"BUDDY, AUSTIN REALLY?"

He was woken up by Trish's screams. He had been moping all night on the couch and at 9am, finally went to sleep. "Good morning, Trish." he said. "How do you know?" he then asked. She sighed and sat next to him.

"Ally called me this morning. What were you thinking?" Trish asked softly. She knew there was no use of yelling at him. "I don't know, Trish. I really like her and I screwed it up." Trish shrugged. "Look...from what Ally told me. It's exactly you that upset her…" Austin looked at Trish. "Huh?" She got off the couch and threw Austin his phone. "Call her and you'll see." Austin caught the phone and stared at it.

Should he?

* * *

Ally sat criss-crossed on her bed. Different scenarios filled her head. She admitted it. She was a little rough on Austin last night. It hit her an hour later that he was probably nervous. But at the same time, she was hesitate to do anything. She believed this relationship was the keeper and he was the one before they even made it romantic. She was going too fast for herself.

She called Trish for advice, who explained her Austin's status. She felt bad. Last night was great and amazing. She just wish it didn't end the way it did. She needed some air and a guy's point of view. She thought of one guy in mind. She gave him a call.

"Hey Dez. It's Ally."


	5. The Aftermath of the Hangout

**A/N: So apparently you guys hated cliffies. This is very useful information (hehehe). Anyways, Eliza is back in this chapter and you are about the meet Dez, Ally's well I just you are reading to find out. BTW, if you have any questions, never hesitate to ask!**

 **So, enjoy!**

* * *

Ally patiently waited at the table in the cafe. She hadn't seen the redhead in a while. It was nice. She instantly recognized him as he entered the room with bright clothing. "Hey Allyson." Ally shook her head. "Never was my name." He laughed as he sat down. "I know, but I love to tease. Remember when we met." Ally chuckled. "Blind date. Senior year. Still can't believe they got my name wrong on the application." They both laughed. The two met senior year when they were pressured to sign up for their college's valentine blind date event.

Their relationship was short-lived but Ally doesn't regret it. It was fun but soon realized she gained more of an older brother figure than boyfriend. After three months, they split but remained close friends. They remained in contact with each other over the years. He went into psychology and she started medical school. It was the 5th time in 4 years they actually gotten to meet up in person.

"Thanks for coming out here to meet me, Dez. I appreciate it." Dez shrugged. "It's really nothing. I was gonna go apartment hunting today anyways. I finishing school up in 4 months." Ally nodded. Dez sat up and put his elbows on the table. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Ally put her coffee on the table and began to explain the situation.

They failed to noticed the brunette boy walk in and happened to recognize the brunette. He took out his phone in line for coffee and called Austin.

Austin,who was still trying decided on what to do, immediately became excited when he saw his phone light up from the coffee table. But his face changed when he saw who was calling. "What, Elliot." He said as he picked up the phone. "Well, hello to you too." Austin sighed. "Sorry, man...it's just been a rough day. What's up?" "Ally, apparently." Elliot answered, glancing back at the pair in the cafe. Austin fully sat up on the couch. "What about Ally?"

"Oh, she is just here at the cafe with some redhead. Said something about them dating in college senior year. Does that ring any bells?" Austin shrugged but then everything came back. "Wait. Dated senior year?" Austin almost dropped the phone. _'She is hanging out with the guy she….oh s-'_ , Austin thought. "Austin, are you there?" The brunette boy asked. "She's talking to her ex…" Austin stutters over the phone. "I wouldn't worry about it, Austin. The relationship seem pretty platonic to me. Which I don't understand why because if I was ever that close to her -" Austin stopped him. "Please don't finish that sentence." Elliot chuckled. "Im just messing with you on that last part, but I seriously got go. It's my turn." The boy hung up the phone, shook his head and sighed.

 _'He's got it bad.'_ He thought before receiving his order and leaving the cafe unnoticed.

* * *

"And that's what happened till now." Ally sat back in her chair and watched as Dez took a minute to think. "You told him the couch story?" was the first thing he said after a moment of silence. "Dez, really?" Ally said while rolling her eyes. "Only me, you and couch were suppose to know that." He said while sipping his tea. "That's beside the point…" he didn't let her finish. "And that was your first time, because the way you moved... told me…." "DEZ" Ally said, hitting the table. He looked at the brunette who was now red-faced and slightly annoyed.

"Sorry off subject. Ally, you really seem to like this guy. Why are so worried?" Ally sighed. "You know how I am with relationships… and about my parents." Dez moved his seat closer. "Ally, don't let your parents affect every relationship you are in. What he said was obvious a moment of panic. Give this guy a chance. You have a good thing going for you." Ally smiled. "Thanks Dez, you always knew what to say."

"Well, you did you call me the love whisperer..." Ally hid her face before laughing. "That's was one time and I was drunk out my mind." They both laughed. Despite giving her first and almost second time to the redhead, the only thing she ever truly regretted in the relationship was the fact that she called him that.

The reason behind it, she will never tell a living soul.

* * *

Austin debated on whether or not to call the brunette, She was out, probably having fun and he was regretting three words from coming out his mouth. He managed to shower and get a new set of clothes before spending the day just sitting around. Trish was out, grocery shopping and he didn't really want to go anywhere. Everyone would ask him how his plans with Ally went and he didn't want to respond.

Austin wakes up early Monday morning by the ding of a text on his phone. His mom reminded about Eliza's appointment today. Austin looked at the clock and silently cussed at himself. He knew he took off work for a reason. He quickly got dressed before heading out to pick up Eliza from school. What he didn't understand is why his mom couldn't take her. Austin pushed it aside and went into the office to sign her out.

He leaned against the wall in the hallway and waited for his 5th grade bound little sister to come out. She ran towards him and hugged him. "AUSTIN!" He chuckled. "Hey Eliza, you ready to go?" She nodded before following him to the car. She attempts to sneak into the front seat, but Austin catches her in the act. She sighs before going into the back. "I told you...on your 12th birthday." She pouts. "But that's too far…" Austin playfully shakes his head. "It's 5 months away. You will survive."

He started up the car and began driving when Eliza spoke again. "How was your date with Ally?" Austin almost stopped the car but only sighed. "It was interesting." Eliza frowned. "I'm guessing it didn't go well.." Austin just shook his head. "I don't want to talk about." Eliza sighed sadly and looked at the window. The rest of the car ride was in silence.

Eliza walked herself into the doctor's office while Austin took his time. He had to see Ally again and the feeling frightened him. He didn't know what she was feeling. He knew he should of called her, but he didn't. He was interrupted out of his thoughts by the receptionist. He signed Eliza in and waited for her name to be called. Eliza sat next to Austin and leaned her head against his chest. "Are you gonna be okay, Aus?" He looked down at her. She hasn't called him Aus since she was saying goodbye when he left for college 4 years ago. He didn't believe that he was showing his emotion but maybe only Eliza was able to see it. He hugged her in response.

"I don't know, Eliza... I don't know."


	6. The Second Appointment

**A/N: Surprise! Kinda...lol. But I think this is one of my quickest updates of the story :) Anyways, I love reading your reviews they make smile! Ohm to respond to one, the story is written in past tense, but it's in the present. I'm sorry if that didn't make any sense. Aside from that, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :p**

 **Oh and Dez will be back, just not yet. ;)**

* * *

"Eliza!"

Her name was called by another intern at the office. Eliza and Austin stood up and followed the nurse to the asthma treatment room. She told them to wait here for the doctor. Eliza began paced back and forth as the time passed by. Austin kneeled down to her. "Eliza, what's wrong?" She looked up at him. "My asthma...what if it got worse? The doctor said last time that if it does. I won't be able to do cheerleading anymore."

Austin hugged his sister again. "You have been doing everything they said." He released and looked at her. "You will be fine." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry. We can step back outside." They looked up to see Penny and Ally at the door. Ally has her hand over her heart in awe. She made eye contact with Austin and smiled. He stood up as it happened. Penny looked at the young adults inside.

"Um...Ally, why don't you and Austin talk outside? I can get Eliza here, all ready." Eliza nodded excitedly. "Mom, I don't know…" Ally started before Austin chimed in. "Yeah, that would be best." Penny cleared the way and the pair walked out the door to the hallway. Eliza and Penny smiled at each other. "Do you think that they are gonna make up?" Penny nodded. "Yes, true love never lets you down. Now let's get prepare up!" The little girl giggled before following Penny and beginning the pre-tests.

Austin and Ally stood in silence for a second outside in the hallway near the room. Ally eventually spoke first. "Austin...I'm sorry." Austin looked at her in response. "For what? It's my fault." Ally looked at him in confusion. "What do you possible have to apologize for? " He sighed. "Look, what I said...the other night was because of nerves. The truth is.." He took a deep breath and Ally looked at him waiting for an answer.

"I'm like you, Ally. A lot. You aren't just a friend to me. You are more than that." Austin lightly grabbed Ally's hand and she quickly looked down before back up at him. The look she say in his eyes confirmed his sayings. She smiled before speaking. "Austin...I overreacted that night. It was truly amazing and I've told you stuff that I haven't told anyone else. You mean more to me than a friend, too. I'm sorry, too. For causing this whole mess." Austin smiled before putting his forehead on Ally's. She giggled as he did this. "So what does this mean for us?" She asks.

Austin wraps his arms around Ally's waist before responding. "Ally, would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday? You know if you are free and everything." She smiled before kissing his cheek and hugging him. "I would be thrilled, too.." She started a giggling fit. "I feel like an high schooler again." She said. "Well considering your height…" She smacked his chest playfully and laughed.

"Now, I have to go take care of your sister." He nodded before letting her go. She was about to go inside when he remember something.

"Wait, Ally."

She turned around and looked back at him. "Um...so were you with anyone yesterday by any chance?" Ally took a second to think. "Yeah, I met up with a friend at the cafe. Why?" Austin scratched the back of his head. "Elliot saw you yesterday at that cafe on Forward Avenue." Ally took a minute before she looked at him. "Did he hear anything?" she asked. There were things Dez knew that she wasn't sure if she would tell Austin or not.

"Yeah, actually he heard senior year and blind date." Austin looked at Ally. Ally faced turned red. "Oh yeah, well..he was my ex. And yes, he was that guy. But I swear we are-" She stopped and smiled at the blonde. "Wait, are you jealous of me and Dez?" She started laughing as he turned red. "Don't you have a patient to take care off?" He said trying to change the subject.

Ally laughed before going back inside the room, but it didn't stop her from sticking her head out. "JEALOUS!" and shutting the door. Austin shook his head before walking into the room behind her.

Ally went to the lab to check over Eliza's results after she completed her test and she started to once again get worried. Austin held her hand as she was starting to once again freak out. Ally and Penny came back with the results in hand. Penny had her clipboard on her. "Oh, I have to grade Ally sometimes act like I'm not here." Austin shrugged. "Ms. Dawson…" she glared at him. "Penny…" he started over and she smiled. "You are always here, nothing has really changed." Ally giggled and Penny reached the pencil but Ally stopped and became serious again. The older brunette smiled in victory as both of the blondes slightly chuckled.

Ally then looked at Eliza with a serious expression. Eliza held Austin's hand tighter. "Well, your levels are still pretty high. You are aware of that." The young blonde nodded. "Your medicine would need a little bump up and you will need new refills for your inhaler. Austin, I can give you those prescriptions to pick up or call them in for you." He nodded. Ally bent down to Eliza's level and blonde girl stood up. "But your cheerleading is helping. It's helps manage your breathing with the exercising, so… you are permitted to continue." Eliza squealed before hugging Ally. "THANK YOU!" Ally giggled. "Don't thank me. Thank your lungs for staying so strong." The young girl held onto the brunette tight. Austin laughed. "Today has been good for everyone." Ally looked up at him. "Yeah, it has." They both smiled at one another.

* * *

Austin danced his way back into the apartment. Trish, who was sitting at the tv, shook her head. "Let me guess, you made up with Ally." Austin smiled. "I got a date with Ally." He smoothly took off his shoes and laid down on the couch. His head landed right on Trish's thighs. He looked up at her in grin. She rolled her eyes. "Austin, I still don't understand why you find this comfortable." She began to fluffed his hair. "Because you always do that." He said with his eyes closed.

She rolled her eyes but didn't stop. "So what are doing for your first official date with Ally?" Austin shrugged. "I don't know yet. I mean I did kinda put out a really good idea for our hangout. She did say about feeling like a high schooler again." Austin opened his eyes. "I have an idea but I'll plan it later." He went back into Trish's lap. "We have to stop this one day. You practically have a girlfriend."

Austin giggled. "Considering she still talks to the guy that she lost her virginity to on a couch...I think this is okay." Trish gasped. "She lost her virginity on a COUCH. I gotta call her." Trish pushed Austin onto the floor and ran to her phone. "Trish, no I wasn't suppose to…" He didn't finish as he heard her door shut. He sighed before going to his own room. He had to plan the date anyways. Austin lays down on his bed and smiles at the ceiling.

 _'If it's a high school date, she wants. Then it's what she will get.'_


	7. The First Date

**A/N: OMG IM ALIVE! And Finally updating this super quickly because my mother is gonna have me late for school...anyways! I hope you enjoy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes that I probably won't see till later due to the rush. Love you all and here is the next update.**

* * *

Austin buttoned up his shirt in the mirror. He looked up at himself and smiled. He was going on his first official date with Ally Dawson. He loved that he was technically dating her. He has yet to kiss her yet though. He wants to so bad along with some other things that he shouldn't be thinking about. He walked out his room to see Trish getting his basket out of the fridge.

"What's inside here? It's really heavy." She asked and Trish grabbed onto it quickly. He laughed. "It's just the food for tonight and…" He lifted the basket three times to show off. "It's not THAT heavy." She rolled her eyes before pushing him towards the door. "You have all your stuff?" Austin nodded. "I hope you get lucky tonight." Austin shook his head at Trish before exiting out of the apartment. "I'll have to kiss her first." He yelled back as he shut the door.

* * *

Picking Ally up was ten times easier the second time around. Penny sent Austin a wink as the pair walk out of the door. "Where are we going?" Ally asked as she enters the car with Austin. He sends her a smile. "Do you think I'm really gonna tell you?" Ally rolled her eyes playfully and sat back. Austin smiled to himself as they began to drive.

"I need you to close your eyes." Ally sighed before following Austin's orders. Austin grabs the basket out of the back of the car before leading Ally to the location. "Open them." She opened her eyes and gasped. The building was quite large and she smiled. "You remembered." She said looking at him. "Yeah, it wasn't hard to forget." Austin said. "Now come on, we gotta go in the back." Ally looked at him strangely. "Wait, we don't have permission to be here." Austin shook his head. "Yeah, we are gonna have to sneak in."

Sneaking into a planetarium was much easier than Ally thought it would be. The back door was cracked open and they were able to get inside. Austin leads her to the main room and puts down the basket. "It's kinda boring without the show." Ally said. Austin smirked before reaching for the control panel at the center. The room filled with the vast world of outer space. Ally awed as Austin spread the blanket down. "After you, my fair lady." Ally giggled as she sat down next to Austin and put her head on his shoulders. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's better than okay." She smiled. They both looked up. "There is Earth. THE BIG DIPPER." Ally started. This lead to them pointing out the various constellations and planets in the sky. Ally was glowing as she was able to recognize them all. Austin's stomach growled. "Maybe we should eat now." Ally laughed before they began to open and enjoyed the picnic.

* * *

Ally looked up at Austin. "I can truly say this is the best first date ever." Austin smiled. She sat up. "I mean, judging by how we got in. You obviously set it up before hours. Then you made the foo-"Austin winced. "Okay Trish probably made it." He sheepishly nodded. "It's still the thought that counts." Ally said. "It's better planned than any of the other dates I've been on." Ally sighed. "Thank you. I only do it for the best." She looks back up at him. "Do you say that to every girl?" He shakes his head. "Honestly most of my first dates consist of going to a diner or something. Nothing that could get me arrested or anything." Ally sighed happily back into his chest. "I would love that too." He happily looked back at the stars.

Ally looked up at the blonde again. "Austin." She said as she moved her head against his. "He looked down at her lips before back at her. "Ally." They both giggled before leaning and having their lips connect. Austin marked the date as a success as he continued to kiss the brunette. They soon resulted on the picnic blanket next to each other before separating. They caught their breath while staring at each other. "Worth the wait?" Austin asked. "Definitely." Ally said as she leaned her back on his. "Shall we resume?" They connected once again before hearing a door open.

"WHO'S IN HERE?"

The couple froze in their spots as they heard someone come in. Austin looks up to see a security guard in the doorway across the hall. He directs Ally to stay down as he collects their items. "We go to the exit on three." He tells her." She nods quickly and gets up slowly. "One." Her breath hiccups in fear. "Two" He grabs her hand with his free one. "Three." He shouts before running for the emergency exit. Ally followed as they heard the guard in their direction. Bursting through the door, they run for the car. Austin jumps into the driver's' seat as Ally makes her way to the passenger. The guard tries to catch up with the car but fails as they pull out of the parking lot.

The car is silent for a few minutes as they try to catch their breath. "I can't believe we did that." Ally says finally breaking the silence. Austin laughed as she jumped up and down. "I feel like such a rebel. Let's rob a bank." Austin chuckled. "Alright, calm down. I don't think we have the energy." They giggled once more as Austin continued to drive. "Hey so where are w-" She was interrupted by his phone ringing. "One second Ally" He reached for the phone before getting his hand slapped. "You can't be on the phone and drive!" Ally said as she took it away from his reach. "And you wanted to rob a bank a minute ago." He shook his head. "Can you answer it for me?" She nodded before answering and putting the phone to her ear. "This is Ally Dawson speaking for Austin. He's driving." He rolled his eyes playfully.

Her face drained as she heard the news over the phone. "Yeah, of course. Okay bye." Her face looked at him with worry. "We have to go to the hospital." He turned his head slightly as he continued to drive. "Why?"

"It's Eliza. Her lungs..."

She didn't finished as Austin jerks the car around taking them to the local hospital.

* * *

They immediately run to the front desk as they arrive. "Eliza Moon?" Austin says. His eyes were bloodshot and his hands were shaking. "She's in the pediatric ward. Floor 4. It's all I know." The two rush to the elevator. They take deep breath as they wait for their floor. "Ally, what if-?" She stops him before putting his head on her shoulder. "She's strong. She'll be fine." Her face should dried up tear marks. The elevator released them and they made this way towards the desk. "Eliza Moon." The lady looked up. "Family." They both nodded. "I'm her brother and this my girlfriend." She nodded before pointing the way. "Room 419". Ally thanks her as they make this way towards the room.

They were greeted by most of Austin's family including his mother and other siblings. Austin's mother hugged them both as they arrived. "I'm so glad you came." Ally nodded. "Of course." "Mom, what happened?" The older woman gulped before continuing. "Severe asthma attack. When she got here, they found fluid in her lungs." Ally breath hitched. Ally separated from Austin. "I'm gonna go find her doctor." Mrs. Moon shook her head. "He's in there." She pointed at Eliza's door. "They are telling her now."

"When can we see her?" Austin asked, speaking up for the first time. "As soon as he leaves." The door opens as she finishes. "Eliza will be fine. She'll be fine. But three at a time in the room please. And the rest in the waiting room." The group nodded. They all looked towards Austin and Ally. Ally whispered something in the Austin's ear before catching up with the doctor.

Austin went inside the room to see Eliza with a breath cord on her nose. "Hey Austin." She said with nasal tone. He sat on the left side of the bed and grabbed her hand. "How are you doing?" Eliza shrugged. "I've been better." Austin giggled at the young girl. She looked at his face before trying to stop the tears from his eyes. "I'm not dead, Austin. No need to cry." His father shook his head before going to his son's side. "Hey Dad." Austin said as felt his hand on his back. The older man nodded at his son.

They sat in silence after that while Austin stroked the hand of his dear sister.

* * *

The waiting room was almost dead as Austin sat in there. His other siblings were seeing Eliza which forced him to leave. He suddenly hears a seat next to him filled. He looks up at a shaking Ally. "Ally-" She looked up with tears. "I could have stopped it. I missed it. I-" Austin pulled her in for a hug as she began to cry.

"Ally, what are you talking about?" She removed the tears from her face. "Well, the doctor showed me her charts which seemed normal but then he pointed to water level in her lungs." She pauses for a second. "It takes weeks for the level to be hers. I should've so sorry." Austin shushed her as she began to tear up. "Look Ally, it's not your fault okay. We make mistakes. I'm just glad she will be okay." Ally calmed down and removed the tears from her face.

"Some first date huh?" Austin chuckled a little at the statement. "Yeah, it's really unique." He added on. "I hope we can do it again." Ally nodded. "Of course." They smiled at each other before hearing the door open in the waiting room.

"Now let's go see our little Eliza."


End file.
